


Caged Touch

by Horangirl98



Category: One Direction, directioners
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horangirl98/pseuds/Horangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a social outcast who likes the most popular gay guy in school, and they get paired up for a project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Touch

FUCK! Harry thought as he woke up, he woke up thirty minutes late and with a boner.  _I'm so fucking horny_  Harry was rushing in the shower so he could get ready in five minutes, without breakfast of course, and make it to class. _Stop watching gay porn you idiot,_  Harry put that mental note and with another note to make more friends. Being a gay outcast that nobody except for his two best friends, who are also outcast, knows in high school is rough but sometimes fun. Harry always knew he was gay, but he never told the whole school because he was really afraid and he honestly thinks anybody would know who he was anyways because its been more than five years and people in his class don't even know he still exists.

Harry steps in the shower to have a quick wash down and he could feel the pressure from the water hitting his throbbing penis, and he knew his hard cock was going to bother him. So Harry decided to have a quick wank in the shower, and while he was wanking only one thought (or person) played through his mind,  fucking Louis Tomlinson AKA the guy who everyone loves, the guy who had cute fringes and his sexy blue eyes, the guy who would hook up with a woman and turn around and get with her brother and both wouldn't be angry you know why? Because he is fucking Louis Tomlinson the most popular footie star who was also bisexual, and the guy that Harry wanted since the beginning of ninth grade year. 

Harry steps out of the shower and out of breath from his quick hot and steamy wank  _oh shit!_ Harry thought, he only had thirty minutes to get to school and he is slacking off while getting ready. He picked out an outfit (black tee, skinny jeans, converses, and a random northface jacket) got is bookbag, his keys, lastly his phone and left for school where he would be invisible for the next seven hours.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry walks inside the building with ten minutes to spare, he could quickly go in his locker, get what he needed and go to class. "Hey Styles hows it going ol mate" Harry turned and he see his happy always cheerful friend Niall. "Hey Niall nothing much but i did have a quick wank" Niall gave Harry a look "too much information and let me guess Mr. Louis Tomlinson must had cause that wanks, like the other ones you have, and speaking of the wanks look." Harry turned and saw him Louis all sexy and flawless talking to his equally sexy but straight best mate Zayn, "ergh why can't I be popular and fuck Louis" "ahhh stop your bitching Harry besides there are allot of boys you can have". Harry gave Niall a look "but I want Louis" Niall started talking to Harry about how there are other boys, but Harry wasn't paying attention he was instead listening to Louis and Zayn's conversation. 

"So Louis I heard that you and Eleanor were making out a Billy's party, you womanizer you" Louis did a awkward laugh "HAHA yeah but honestly it wasn't really good", Zayn gave Louis a look "what do you mean it wasn't good i know i have a girlfriend and all-" "which is perrie" Louis interrupted. "Yeah and Eleanor is really pretty and your type", "i know zayn, but you know who i really want-", "HARRY" Harry's snooping was cut short when Niall was calling his name. "What Niall", "Liam wants to know do you wanna go to the movies and see 22 Jump street" "erh.. sure whatever". The bell rang and Harry turned to find Louis and he was gone "I'll talk to you later Niall I got to go to class" "alright see your bloke ass in lunch later" Harry ran to his classroom and gave Niall a wave so he would know that Harry was responding back to him.

Harry gets inside class in time to sit in the farthest back corner in class and it had a perfect view of the teacher, board, and most importantly Louis. "Alright class get in your seats we are getting ready to start on our lesson" the class gets seated and Harry watched as Louis gracefully sat down with a smile. "Goodmorning class i hope you did your homework because I'm collecting your homework right now",everyone but Harry moans and groans. There was another advantage of being a outcast, since nobody talks to you, you pay attention to the lesson and you become really smart. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Alright class new assignment I will pair you up with another student and you guys will do a powerpoint on how you guys understand the book and you will make a product similar to each subject that we learned of the book now before i explain more lets get started" _great another paired work that means one of these blokes are going to either make me do the work or try to work with other people, either way i really don't care._ "alright Malik and jeffery you're partners, Mills  and williams you will be partners, Talle and willis you are partners" Harry was hearing every name be called except for his, then thats when he heard his name.

"Styles, Tomlinson you guys will be paired up", _wait did he just say Tomlinson like Louis Tomlinson and Styles like me_ , Harry thought. "Alright get with your partners" Harry was getting ready to get up the he noticed that Louis bounced up and was walking towards him "Hi, I'm Louis and you must be Harry" Harry didn't say anything because he was afraid that he would say anything stupid. "So are you going say anything", Harry look up at Louis smirk was so damn beautiful, and all Harry just wanted to get up and just grab him in a huge kiss. "Erhh I'm Harry" Louis laughed, "I already knew that, tell me something about you" "erhhh ermm I'm ermmmm" "never mind lets just get started on our project alright". Louis touched Harry's arm and Harry tensed up at his really soft touch. "Alright sense I paired you up I will give you pairs the subject for your power points", the teacher came up to the boys and said "your subject is indentured servents and house slaves mentality".

Harry nodded and turned to Louis "so do you have any ideas" Harry looked at Louis and Louis smiled, "I-I really have no idea right now". Louis smirked "well since we have no ideas right now how about we start this project at my house hmm" Harry couldn't say anything, the guy who he likes wants him to go over his house. "Erh alright" "let me give you my number" Louis grabbed a near by sharpie and wrote his number down for Harry. "Thanks" Louis smiles at Harry "now text me so I can have your number" Harry was in the rush to get his phone and text Louis back, and he waited until Louis got his number. "Great, ermm let's pack up the bell is going to ring", and Harry smiled to grab his bag and left as soon as the bell ring.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Tommo over here", Louis spotted Zayn and sat at the table with him, usually more people would sit with them but Louis needed to talk to Zayn, so he tod them not to sit with him and Zayn today. "So remember how I told you bout the guy I wanted since grade ten" Zayn nodded "well I got his number". Zayn eyes popped out and Louis showed him the text, "no way is it really his number" "yes zayn and he has a name, its Harry". "Can I ask you something" "hmm" "out of all people why do you like the social outcast boy?" Louis rolled his eyes "because he never talks, he has the cutest dimples, he is so smart, he doesn't come to impress people, and he is too sexy, and when he is confuse and quiet its like he is a male model, now do you have a problem with that", Zayn shaked his head "as long as you like him I'll like him". "Cool just remember when I am done with him tonight either I or he will be will not be able to walk but we will be going out", Zayn rolled his eyes "whatever just eat your lunch before I do".

Louiswas sitting in maths class bored so he pulled out his phone to text Harry so he can see if Harry is willing to respond.

**Hey Harry what are you doing!**

Louis waited for a reponse when five minutes later he got a text back.

  **Listening to my teacher and not trying to her caught texting you.** **  
**

Louis smirked at the thought of Harry listening to the teacher and answering questions in his mind, god he wanted him.

**Well mister smart ass i hope the lesson is better enough to diss me**

Louis smirked as he confedentaly send the text to Harry. 

**No its just iI really need to pay attention.**

Louis rolled his eyes

**Fine, but here is my address 349 commerce lane see you there.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry stood at Louis door and was aafraid to knock,  _do it knock you idiot this is one chance to get the guy who you like for a long time to be your friend or a little more._ Harry gulped and decide to ring the door bell, "I'm coming" a faint voice shouted and Harry heard footsteps. _Alright don't make a fucking idiot out of yourself you are going to make itust be you but less embarassing._ "Hey Harry" Louis smiled through the door and Harry decided to smile back.

"Hi Louis erm may i get inside" "uh s-sure come i come in". Harry came in the house and Louishead towards his room "you coming Harry?" Harry chocked and fastly followed Louis into his room and Louis closed the door beside him. "I was wondering how about we do a product on finding a medicine to cure insanity for house slaves and indentured servants" Louis sat on his bed, "you can sit on the bed if you want". 

Harry tensed and sat beside Louis on Louis bed, "so erm Harry why do you never speak why don't y ever socialize with me and zayn". Harry shrugged, "I thought you never knew my name so I just never try to fit in". Louis touched Harry's arm and Harry heart tarts beating really rapidly, "of course I noticed you matter o fact may I tell you something" Harry nodded "g-go ahead". Louis looked in Harry's eyes "I like you, I really like you, I liked you since grade 10 when you walked in maths class, you were handsome, I knew I had to have you  but you were a social outcast so you never talked to me, but I've been trying to talk to you, but the thing was also that you were really smart so i thought you were too good for me".

"You really thought i was too good for you" Louis shrugged "yeah Harry and i really wanted to say something, but everytime i saw you i wanted to talk to you but I always get destracted by people talking to me, but now since i'm with you alone i can finally talk to you". Harry heart was fluttering, _woah Louis likes me he actually likes me the guy who i've been inlove with is inlove with me don't ruin this Harry this is your chance, "_ well i-i felt the same way" Louis smiled and looked at Harry "really?" "Yeah, i always liked you since grade nine i like the way you are out there, i like the way you smile, i like your eyes, your fringes, your personality, your sassyness, i might go too far with this but i have dreams about you all the time". Louis shyly smiles and grabs Harry's hand "I have dreams about you too". 

They got closer face to face, smile to smile "can i-i kiss you" Louis open his mouth and Harry could taste Louis linguring breath. "At this moment asking is not a option, just kiss me", and with that Harry cupped Louis face and slowly lowered his face and kissed him, and those kisses turned into slow rugged and humgry kisses. Then Louis tries to slip his tounge inside Harry's mouth but Harry over powered him and put his inside Louis mouth and Louis groaned, he found it sexy that Harry could take action.

After five minutes of pure snoggng they both let go and breathing into each other mouths, "fuck me Harry just fuck me" was Louis words and Harry always wanted to hear those words "you sure". Louis rolled his eyes "if I wasn't sure I would had told you Harry", Harry scoffed "alright i just don't want to hurt or do anything you don't like" "I want to get hurt and i want you do whater you want". Harry took in a breath, "fine but let me let you feel good", Louis nodded "please do".

Harry kissed Louis some more and took his shirt off then took Louis off, "when did you become this sexy" " well Louis even though I am a social outcast at school, that doesn't mean I have a outside life". Harry was right he had a social life which considered sex and boyfriends. So Harry went lower and bit Louis collar and Louis hissesd "Harry why did you do this", Harry licked his collar and the mark appeared "because I want you to remember me by something". 

Harry went lower until he was at Louis zipper, teasing Louis he slowly pulled the zipper down. When he pulled the zipper down he slowly took off Louis pants and he could see Louis erection trapped in his boxers, "You want out " Harry said mouth touching the cloth where his mouth was tracing the outline of Louis cock. "Mmm" was all Louis could say and Harry took it as a yes so he pulled Louis boxers off and Louis cock popped out hard and on his stomach.

The  sight of it made Harry cock twitch and he slowly got hard too, Harry took his hand and grabbed Louis cock and tugged on it "mmmm" Louis moaned. Harry saw Louis precum and lick it and it made Louis moan more, so Harry with that thought decided to lick the tip of Louis cock. Harry stopped licking for a moment "You like that don't you" Harry was teasing so much that it angered Louis and Harry could tell so he finally put his whole mouth on Louis cock. Bobbing up and down Harry made sure it was his joto make Louis feel so good.

Harry stopped and pumped Louis cock, "Harry erh yes". Harry stopped and put his mouth back in, and he was pumping while bobbing. Harry tounge swirled around the cock and and Louis back arched in delight.

Fuck Harry" Louis moaned and with that Harry at faster, "uhh yes yesyes" Louis cried, and Harry was ready. 

"On your hands and knees NOW!", Louis obeyed and went on his hands and knees. Harry stripped down and was tugging on his cock, "Louis do you have a condom and some lube" Louis nodded, "top drawer on the left" Harry reached into the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube and the condom. Harry puts the condom on and poured some lube on his hand and slick his self up "Harry hurry up I'm wai-" Louis was interrupted with Harry finger inside of him, andharry went faster.

Then he slowly put another fingerand pumped even faster, "Harry..ohh yes..put one more in" Harry obeyed and put one more in pumping Louis so hard and Louis moaned so loud. Louis was gasping so hard he could feel the stretch and the pleasure all in once it was like sweet heaven. While Harry was forcefully pumping and fingering with each finger trying to find his prostate, and he couldn't take it no more.

"Fuck I need to fuck you" Harry let his fingers out and flipped Louis around "I wanna see you moan my name Louis" Louis smiled and Harry Aline his cock with Louis hole. "You ready" "mhm" and with that Harry went in and he leaned his head back and Louis moaned, Harry starts thrusting with each two minutes he would go faster.

"Ohh fu-fucking fuck Harry" Louis said then Harry went faster with every thrust finally hitting Louis prostate, "ahhh fuck Harry I'm going to come", and Harry thrusted even harder with all his might "HARRY", was all Louis could say before he came all over his stomach. Harry thrusted a few more times then he pulled out and pulled e condom off and jerked himself until he came, then he passed out beside Louis, "that was good" Harry nodded "mhm ERM I think I should go home its late text you when I get home". "I'll be waiting " Harry grabbed his pants, "you're so lovely when you are naked". Harry blushed and Got his shirt,aand Louis suddenly got up.

"Harry I was wondering if you wanna you know.....go out and err be my boyfriend". Harry smiled because all this time he have been waiting for this, "Louis I would love to be your new boyfriend". Louis smiled and bring Harry's head down to kiss him, and it was sweet unlike the sloppy ones. "Well since you're my boyfriend now let me walk you outside".

 

Harry nodded and Louis walked him outside, "bye Harry I enjoyed being with you" "same towards you Louis". Louis kissed Harry again because Harry was so sweet and he couldn't get enough of him. It was two minutes and Harry had to let go of Louis, "I need to go my mom will be worried", "but Harry you made me horny again". Harry rolled his eyes "just call me I will talk dirty to you". Louis nodes "go ahead boy go home", Harry nodded gave Louis a short kiss and left. "I love you " Louis yelled "I love you too". 

 

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Louis sat beside Zayn and he smirked, "what so funny Tomlinson", "well remember what I told you about not walking and Harry". Zayn nodded "well let's jut say I'll be a penguin for the rest of this week" Zayn laughed, "Louis you are so crazy". "Yes but with a boyfriend", Harry walked in the classroom "good morning Harry" Louis said, and Harry smirked "good morning babe". "Sit right here beside me and Zayn I need some new eye candy" Harry laughed "sure just make sure I won't get destracted". Louis nodded and rolled his eyes "whatever meet Zayn" Harry waved and zayn waved back "well since we are introducing friends I got to introduce both of you guys to Niall and Liam. 

"Now let's get started on our project, because last time we try to start  we ended up getting to do something else". Harry nodded "let's get started beautiful". With that they did and Harry was happy because he was no longer the social out cast, he was Louis Tomlinson boyfriend and he couldn't feel any better.


End file.
